The Journey begins
by RobertDaller
Summary: Short Story After the events of Cold natured the Pines Family is still in shock while but Stan and Soos discover a way to restore Wendy and the Power Core This is the seventh in a series of stories


Ok here's a new fanfiction up! this one happens 2 days after Cold natured

(Stan is in his lair holding 6)

(Soldier 1) Uuuhh.. Boss?

(Stan) ...WHAT?

(Soldier 1) ...You ask him

(Soldier 2) No you ask him!

(Soldier 1) NO YOU!

(Stan) WHAT IS IT?!

(Soldier 2) Are you still... mad?

(Stan) MAD?! I'M FURIOUS!

You failed the most simplest of jobs..

all I asked was for you to bring me the Power Core!

(Soldier 1) I told you he would still be mad..

(Soldier 2) Well yeah but it was an accident

(Stan) I DON'T CARE! Your carelesses could have blown not only mine but YOUR cover as well!

(Soldier 1) We'll make it up to you we'll-

(Stan) THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! JUST STOP HELPING!

(Stan walks away)

(Stan) I have to go fix things with my family

(So Stan goes back up into the Shack)

(At this moment the entire Mystery Shack is still in shock at the whole ordeal)

(Stan) Hey!

(All) Hey

(Stan) W-where's Dipper?

(Andrew) He's up in his room..

(Ariel) Stan it's probably better you just leave him alone

(Mabel) He hasn't been the same since...

(Stan) Sigh yeah I know..

(Stan goes up to the attic and knocks on the door)

(Stan) Hey uh Kid?

(Dipper) GO AWAY!

(Stan) Kid come on.. you can't hide in there forever

(Dipper) YES I CAN!

(Stan) (scratches his head)  
Sigh... Look kid you know that wasn't my fault

(Dipper) I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

(Stan) I just wanted to give something to you..

(Dipper) WHATEVER IT IS I DON'T WANT IT!

(Stan) It's... it's from Wendy

(Dipper) ...(Opens the door)

(Stan) Ahem... umm.. Here (hands him a hat much like his old one but inverted)

(Dipper) W-what?

(Stan) She picked this up for you about a week ago..

Said your old man looked like it'd been burnt pretty bad or something

Figured since she's not here and you lost her hat i'd... give it to you for her..

(Dipper puts it on)

(puts it over is eyes)

(Dipper) ...Thanks..

(Stan) Look kid if you wanna let it out... let it out...

(Dipper) I just... (Crying)

It's not fair! We went through all of that for nothing!

(Stan) Actually... it might not have been for nothing..

(Dipper) What?

(Stan) I found this crystal shard right where it happened..

Just like the ones we saw scatter across the sky who knows where they went

And after looking at it for a while... I think this may very well be a piece of that Gemstone

(Dipper) So what? why does that matter..

(Stan) Because.. if breaking the Gemstone made Wendy disappear

(Dipper) ! Then maybe putting it back together will bring her back!

Say you're pretty good at this for someone who didn't believe in the Supernatural

(Stan) Well i've been faking it for years so I should be..

(Dipper) But... how would we even find them?

(Soos comes in)

(Soos) Actually dudes I may have just the thign

(Dipper) Soos?

(Soos grabs out ! a journal? Numbered 5)

(Soos) This is a Journal I found in the woods when I was a kid I never showed it to anyone because I figured Stan would call me a majorly coo koo clock

(Stan) !

(Soos) But seeing as Stan himself is now dealing with the Supernatural... I thought I might as well bring it out

(Dipper) !...5.. Soos This is just like my JournalStan too..

i've gotta have 3.. Stan what did you do with it?

(Stan) Oh uuhh.. the attractions I based off of it weren't doing any good.. so I threw it away..

Really sorry I thought it would uh poison your mind.. but you've got this one now right?

(Dipper) ...Oh..Right yeah I guess so

So Soos why tell me about this now?

(Soos) Because there's a page in here that might help you dudes

It says there's a mystical Power Core in Gravity Falls that looks like a Gemstone but it says.. for the location see Volume 0

(Dipper) Volume 0? How many of these Journals are there?

(Soos) Though it may not have the location it says that if the Amulet is split apart each Shard will lead the way to the next dude like a beacon or something

(Dipper) Then we've got our plan! let's go get Mabel and head out!

(Stan's looking in Journal 5)

(Dipper) Stan?

(Stan) Huh? Oh right.. you mind if I hold on to this for a while?

(Soos) Uhh actually i'd rather I mean if that's ok dude

(Stan) Right sure.. (Hands it to him)

(Soos) Heheh.. Well let's go dudes!

And so the Journey to restore Wendy begins!


End file.
